<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Язык, которого мы не знаем by DoctorBarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733553">Язык, которого мы не знаем</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty'>DoctorBarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик говорит Чарльзу о своих чувствах на каждом языке, что знает, но этого недостаточно, чтобы они остались вместе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Язык, которого мы не знаем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/219482">By Any Other Name (Multilingual Loving)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeespatella/pseuds/celli-inkblots">celli-inkblots (thebeespatella)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Путешествуя, он видит слова везде. В сувенирных магазинах, на брелках, на футболках, — дешевой продукции массового производства — почти не отличающихся от его собственных. </p><p>Во Франции, в Германии, даже в Польше… там, где обитает столько разбитых на куски воспоминаний и призраков. </p><p>Поначалу слова ничего не значат, это просто такой же способ солгать; в мире отличия существуют лишь в языках. </p><p>Одно лишь ощущение от возвращения на континент может разрушить все.</p><p>Но сейчас у него есть Чарльз, — (тот, кто вытащил его, захлебывающегося, из воды, говоря по-английски <i>в его голове</i>) — внезапно понимает он. Je t’aime. Te quiero. Eu te amo. Kocham cię. Я люблю тебя. У всех собственное понимание слов "Я люблю тебя", — возможно, навеянное фильмом (черно-белым, с лихой кинозвездой) или песней (шумящая запись, игла навсегда застряла в его мозгу). По мнению Эрика, любовь лучше всего проявилась, когда он увидел перед собой дуло пистолета. Он начинает понимать, — возможно, не желание купить уродливую кружку с Эйфелевой башней, нарисованной снаружи, — но необходимость выразить те слова так, чтобы они звучали по-новому. Волнующе.  Подальше от предвзятых представлений об идеалах с кривой улыбкой.  Он понимает, что снова вернулся к тому, с чего начал.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Английский – это язык воров; украденные  глаголы в сочетании со скользящими гласными внезапно превращаются в наречия. Изломанные, обновленные, эволюционировавшие, мутировавшие представители старого мира. Германские слова (думает он с кривой ухмылкой) проще всего — непристойные слова, животные. Латинские более сложные — места обитания, названия.</p><p>"Ксавьер" — латинское  имя, а "Леншерр" — германское. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>К сожалению, ни на Пенсильванском Вокзале, ни где-либо еще не продаются кружки, которые могли бы передать то, что Эрик хочет сказать Чарльзу. Слишком мало на них места. Даже если написать и внутри. Даже если он покроет текстом все, пока поверхность не превратится в черное месиво, это не передаст всю бурю эмоций, что бурлит под его кожей.</p><p>***</p><p>Чтобы выразить свои чувства, он прибегает к тем языкам, что знает.<br/>На финальном этапе шахмат он сбрасывает на доску своего короля, произнося (как он надеется, неуверенно):</p><p>— <i>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?</i></p><p>Чарльз тихо смеется, касаясь его руки.</p><p>— Не будь таким бестактным.</p><p>— Приходится прибегать к <i> clichés,  mon chèri.</i> [1]</p><p>— Ты хуже меня и моей мутации, — он хихикает, вставая, когда Эрик тянет его на себя.</p><p>— Чарльз, — говорит Эрик серьезно, — нет ничего хуже, чем твоя мутация.</p><p>***</p><p>Это первая ночь, после того как Чарльз вытащил его из темной воды. Разочарование стекает с него, словно соленая вода. Он слышит, как Чарльз спорит за стенкой с женщиной  ("Он может быть опасен", "Мне все равно"), а затем — щелчок двери, и в каюту заходит Чарльз.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, что знакомство завязалось так внезапно. И за то, что было в воде. Довольно неприлично, не находишь?</p><p>Эрик смотрит на него пустым взглядом.</p><p>
  <i>Ты позволил ему ускользнуть.</i>
</p><p>— Ты бы погиб.</p><p>
  <i>Я был близок.</i>
</p><p>— Я не мог позволить тебе утонуть.</p><p>
  <i>Если бы так я достал Шоу, моя цель была бы достигнута.</i>
</p><p>— О нет, — говорит Чарльз, к ужасу Эрика, с улыбкой. — У тебя столько причин жить, Эрик. Ты не оружие. Ты — человек. И, что самое главное, ты не одинок, — Чарльз опускается на колено, и позже Эрик поймет, зачем. — Я всегда буду рядом. Даже если ты оставишь меня и будешь в тысячах миль, — он касается своего виска. — Ты никогда не будешь один, если только не захочешь этого.</p><p>На мгновение Эрику кажется, что судьба сыграла с ним злую шутку. В горле ком, глаза щиплет, несмотря на то, что он побывал в холодной воде и воздух тоже не теплый, ему кажется, что он горит. У него нет слов, но, хотя Чарльз может прочесть его мысли, он произносит их на своем родном языке.</p><p>— <i>Dziękuję. Bardzo dziękuję.</i></p><p>Спасибо. Большое спасибо.</p><p>***</p><p>— Черт, черт, да, вот так…</p><p>Чарльз крайне многословен во время секса; когда искры удовольствия проскальзывают между их телами по коже, которая становится фитилем. Взгляд не сфокусирован, ко лбу прилипли мокрые волосы. Сейчас доминирует тело, а не разум.</p><p>Эрик тихо стонет, прикусывая чувствительную кожу между шеей и плечом. Его руки скользят по телу Чарльза. Напряженность и хрупкость. Он восхищается изгибом шеи, который виден в свете лампы, пухлыми губами и раскрасневшимся лицом; тем, как он проводит руками по его волосам и шее; изгиб ноги, член упирается ему в живот. Они — одно.</p><p>Неожиданно Чарльз хватает Эрика за подбородок и притягивает так близко, что единственное, что он видит — синева его глаз.</p><p>— Прекрати думать, — хрипит он, — и трахни меня.</p><p>Издав смешок, Эрик соглашается; хватает Чарльза за бедра, сильно, достаточно, чтобы остались синяки.  В ответ он слышит стон, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы потерять контроль. Он набирает темп, действуя грубо, почти с животной яростью.</p><p>Чарльз больше не может произнести ни слова, а его лицо — почти лицо святого, когда на нем это выражение.  Как будто он создан для этого. И Эрик говорит это, говорит ему:</p><p>— Твое тело создано для этого…</p><p>— Черт, Эрик, пожалуйста, я… ох… — он содрогается от оргазма, задыхается, слепнет, цепляясь за плечи Эрика, выгибаясь под ним так, что их тела прижимаются друг к другу, и он изливается ему на живот. Он изгибается — один раз, два, — и Эрик теряется в этом ощущении, снова кусая его губы, вызывая дрожь.</p><p>На мгновение они оба теряются в облаке, дымке мыслей Чарльза, которая окутывает их обоих. Когда Эрик приходит в себя, он осторожно выходит из Чарльза и смотрит, глупо улыбаясь, в его глаза; проводит кончиками пальцев по его искусанным губам.</p><p>В русском есть что-то дикое, и слова как нельзя подойдут к моменту.</p><p>— <i>Izyskannyĭ</i>, — шепчет он. </p><p>*** </p><p>Существует один язык, который не понимает Эрик, но знает Чарльз — язык мыслей.</p><p>Чарльз честно пытался объясниться, но не преуспел. Несмотря на все его знания, это тяжело из-за самой мутации Чарльза; словно использовать бензопилу там, где больше подошел бы скальпель.</p><p>— Это похоже на часы, — всегда начинает он. — Но часы отсчитывают время во всех направлениях — вперед и назад. То, что еще не случилось, то, чего еще может не произойти. Отсчет времени — как эмоций. Таких, как гнев. Ненависть. Боль, — он смотрит на Эрика, но не касается его. Его разум живет, раскрывая лепестки, словно подсолнух. — Как дружба. Привязанность. Любовь, — широкая улыбка; подсолнухи тянутся к небу. — И это… бесконечность. Не уверен, что люди могут увидеть это.</p><p>— И поэтому, — всегда говорит Эрик, — ты — пост-человек.</p><p>Чарльз вздыхает.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что из-за этого слова мы начнем тот разговор. Если хочешь…</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Эрик, хотя знает, что Чарльз видит, что он хочет. У него есть аргументы, и он хочет <i>одержать победу</i>.</p><p>— Мне жаль, что это невозможно описать, — Чарльз вздыхает снова, уже тяжелее. — Я не хочу говорить снисходительно, Эрик. Просто это будет непонятно тому, кто не видел этого раньше.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — он знает, что Чарльз никогда не поймет песни металла, если только не прочувствует ее сам, но Эрик никогда не позволит этому случиться.</p><p>***</p><p>Эрик разбужен проснувшимся Чарльзом, на его губах затихает крик.</p><p>— В чем дело?</p><p>— Я видел… я видел убийство, — тяжело дышит тот, вцепившись в одеяло.</p><p>Эрик проводит ладонью по лицу, смотрит на часы. Чертовых три часа ночи.</p><p>— Все кончено. Ложись спать.</p><p>Чарльз упрямо трясет головой.</p><p>— Я должен сообщить в полицию, — произносит он.</p><p>— И выдать нас? — почти выкрикивает Эрик, но Чарльз уже подскочил и на полдороге к холлу, пока Эрик добегает до двери.</p><p>— У меня есть план! — кричит он в ответ. Ну конечно.</p><p>Эрик спускается по лестнице и слышит голос Чарльза.</p><p>— Он собирается к своему другу, в Лексингтон, но друг об этом не знает, — он прикладывает два пальца к виску. — У него темные волосы, карие глаза, ростом около шести футов. Я звоню из автомата, никакого номера нет, — он прижимает пальцы еще сильнее, закрывает глаза. — <i>Связь прервана</i>, — говорит он, затем кладет трубку и опускается на стол. — Эрик, — устало зовет он.</p><p>— Чарльз, — он выходит из тени дверного проема, протягивая ему руку.</p><p>— Сейчас… — Чарльз наклоняется вперед, тяжело дыша. — Мне немного трудно…</p><p>Эрик опускается напротив него.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня. Посмотри мне в глаза.</p><p>Чарльз поднимает голову, но взгляд мутный, словно остекленевший.</p><p>— Я пытаюсь…</p><p>— Тише, — Эрик делает это, не задумываясь; обхватывает лицо Чарльза ладонями, и думает о том, что было три часа назад (хорошее вино, и они спотыкаются, вваливаясь в комнату Чарльза, он стягивает с него брюки).  </p><p>Он пытается передать тепло того момента так же легко, как когда-то позволил тьме войти в себя. <br/>Антитеза всей его жизни.</p><p>— Посмотри мне в глаза.</p><p>Чарльз наконец-то перестает дрожать и берет Эрика за запястье.</p><p>— Давай вернемся наверх.</p><p>Они отправляются в кровать, лениво целуясь.  Медленно, приятно, успокаивающе  — способ укрепить связь, если верить всем этим научным журналам и исходя из личного опыта Чарльза. Вот почему шлюхи никогда не целуют в губы. Вот почему иногда кроме этого ничего не хочется делать; это заставляет их чувствовать себя живыми.</p><p>Чарльз засыпает в объятьях Эрика, еще чувствуя поцелуи на губах. Эрик не смеет пошевелиться, просто уставившись в темноту, чувствуя легкое прикосновение к своим мыслям.</p><p>— Нет… — бормочет Чарльз. — Не нож… нет…</p><p>Он приобнимает его, чуть касаясь губами виска Чарльза, в надежде, что это поможет отогнать кошмар.</p><p>— <i> Alles ist gut</i>, — шепчет он, убирая мокрые от пота волосы со лба Чарльза. — <i> Alles wird gut.</i></p><p>Все будет хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p>Его жизнь началась и закончилась с этими словами.<i>"Alles ist gut. Alles wird gut".</i> Последние слова его матери.  Пророчество его матери.</p><p>В другие ночи, когда Чарльз рыдает, охваченный ужасом, когда он тихо стонет на груди Эрика, перед глазами у него встают совсем другие видения: кровь и крики.  Чарльза трясет, а у него уходит слишком много времени, чтобы разбудить его; он обнимает его слишком сильно. Он закрывает глаза, погружаясь в благословенную тьму и шепчет, бессмысленно надеясь, что Чарльз как-то услышит его:</p><p>— <i> Gelibter, bite tonnit veynen…duzalst nisht zeynder shrokn.</i></p><p>Не плачь, милый. Не бойся.</p><p>Он не знает, почему она произнесла свои последние слова на немецком, когда всю жизнь разговаривала с ним на польском и идише. Диссонанс. Он напоминал ему о том, где находится. Может быть, она не хотела еще больше подчеркивать, что они — другие, стоя перед нацистами. Может быть, она хотела показать, что не сломалась, что ей неважно, что она страдает. Что еще они могли забрать у нее? Быть человеком значит сохранять достоинство, без этого ты — всего лишь обезьяна. Лишить его — пытать того, кто дорог ей. Ее последние слова преследуют его, как заржавевшая от крови монета. Это хуже, чем вспоминать крики любого из тех, кого он убил.</p><p>Может быть, если бы она заговорила на идише, он смог бы спасти ее.</p><p>Он шепчет Чарльзу то, что должно быть ее последними словами.</p><p>— <i>Tonnit veynen, gelibter, tonnit veynen.</i></p><p>Теперь он чувствует чужое живое дыхание каждый день, и поражается, что последние десять лет жил под взглядом мертвеца.</p><p>
  <i>Ja, Mama. Ich habe ihn gefunden. Alles ist gut. Alles wird gut.</i>
</p><p>Я нашел его. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.</p><p>Ее пророчество сбылось.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я наконец-то нашел язык, который, уверен, ты не знаешь, — однажды торжествующе произносит Чарльз, поднимая рюмку бренди.</p><p>Эрик смеется.</p><p>— Мой друг, я сомневаюсь,  что это такое уж великое достижение. Я столько не знаю, что один язык едва ли…</p><p>— Будь снисходителен, — улыбается Чарльз. Неужели трудно всего лишь подыграть? — Вообще-то, это одна из моих любимых цитат, — он вздыхает, ожидая осуждения еще до того, как заговорит. Отводит взгляд и начинает:</p><p>— <i>Onen ì-Estel Edain, ù-chebin estel anim.</i> "Я отдаю надежду роду человеческому, не оставляя себе ничего". Это синдарин. Из "Властелина колец" Толкина.</p><p>Эрик сжимает челюсти и видит, как меняется выражение лица Чарльза.</p><p>Он произносит:</p><p>— Что думаешь? — но глаза его говорят: "Не так, как планировалось".</p><p>— Довольно благородно, не находишь? — протягивает Эрик, не скрывая своего презрения.</p><p>— Что ж, я всегда хотел этого, — произносит Чарльз, вглядываясь в свой бренди. — Я хотел познать истинную самоотверженность.</p><p>— И тебе это нравится?</p><p>Чарльз переводит взгляд на него.</p><p>— В смысле?.. — и он имеет наглость рассмеяться. — Ох, Эрик… Отдать свой дом на это дело? Тратить деньги? Кормить и одевать этих детей?</p><p>Пауза; Эрик не может выдавить из себя ни слова, а Чарльз продолжает смотреть.</p><p>— Нет, — голос Чарльза внезапно становится хриплым. — Просто я неимоверно эгоистичен, мой друг.</p><p>— Ты дал незнакомым людям за неделю столько, сколько не было у меня за все детство, — произносит Эрик. В словах — горечь и яд.</p><p>— Но ты дал мне больше, чем я мог когда-либо желать, — отвечает Чарльз, и Эрику хочется ударить его прямо в лицо. Разорвать, словно фольгу за эту бессмысленную сентиментальность.  — И я не хочу делиться, Эрик. Ни с кем. А это очень, очень эгоистично.</p><p>— Не беспокойся, — Эрик знает, что Чарльз чувствует его гнев. Наверняка он сейчас убедительней Геббельса в лучшие дни. — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, как отпустить меня.</p><p>***</p><p>Чарльз будит его еще раз, и Эрик готов снова успокаивать его, но тот лишь смотрит на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами и говорит:</p><p>— Но я не хочу.</p><p>— Не хочешь чего?</p><p>— Отпускать тебя, — шепчет Чарльз, словно это что-то запретное. — Я не хочу давать надежду другим людям, отбирая ее у себя. Ты… — он замолкает. Эрик смотрит в его глаза и в мыслях Чарльз видит незнакомца.</p><p>— Я — что? — ему отчаянно хочется услышать ответ. Ему надо знать, надо нарушить тишину и услышать эти слова от Чарльза.</p><p>Его мысли взрываются светом и цветом, и все же он не уверен, что действительно слышит именно эти слова:</p><p>— Ты моя единственная надежда.</p><p>***</p><p>— Эрик, — спрашивает Чарльз однажды утром. Открыто. Перед всеми. — Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>Чарльз не проникал в его мысли вот уже несколько дней, предпочитая держаться в стороне от неприятной ему темы. </p><p>— <i>O que você acha que eu quero?</i> — спрашивает он вместо этого. — <i> Quando você chega perto de mim…fica proximo a mim…</i> — раз, два, три осторожных шага вперед. — <i> Eu nem consigo <b>pensar</b>, meu amor</i>, — он чувствует понимание, повисшее в воздухе. Португальский язык — ровный, тяжелый. Язык завоевателей. Слова касаются кожи Чарльза. — <i> Imagine se todo mundo ficou aqui, olhando, e voce perdeu todo controle.</i> [2]</p><p>— <i> Desiste </i>, — отвечает Чарльз, найдя нужное слово в голове Эрика.</p><p>Эрик отворачивается от протянутой руки Чарльза; приглашающий жест.</p><p>Единственное доказательство, что ему было нужно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Вечер тянется медленно. Они занимаются любовью гораздо в менее бешеном темпе, чем обычно: электрические искры вместо разрядов. Не отводя взгляда, не расцепляя рук. Как будто это последний раз. Как будто каждое прикосновение — глоток воздуха, каждый вдох слишком тороплив. Как если бы они жили взаймы.</p><p>Чарльз отдыхает, и Эрик смотрит, как поднимается и опускается его грудная клетка. Жизнь.</p><p>— <i> Wenn ich dich die Kinder lehren sehe</i>, — говорит он мягко, — <i> denke ich wir würden eine gute Familie abgeben.</i> [3]</p><p>— Я тебя понимаю, знаешь? — сонно откликается Чарльз.</p><p>— <i>Du…</i> понимаешь?</p><p> </p><p>— Не сам немецкий. Или какой-нибудь  другой. Но когда ты говоришь на других языках, в частности на нем, все передается очень четко, мой друг, — Чарльз зевает, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятьях Эрика. — И, насчет того, что ты сказал… да, я думаю, из нас бы вышла замечательная семья.</p><p>Его дыхание щекочет кожу на шее Эрика, прямо там, где бьется пульсирующая жилка. </p><p> </p><p>И это решает многое — то, что <i>Эрик</i> сам передает мысли, нежели просто читается.</p><p>Это решает <i>слишком</i> многое.</p><p>Он смотрит на спящего в своих объятьях — ресницы чуть дрожат, на щеках румянец. Хрупкий, нежный, чистый, другой. Окончательно вымотан, потакая его капризам и его неколебимостью. Воплощение мира.</p><p>Мир никогда не был целью.</p><p>***</p><p>И существует один язык, который не понимают ни Чарльз, ни Эрик. Язык сердца. Ровный ритм утешения, волшебство дарить жизнь.</p><p>Непостоянство  — удары учащаются, когда испытываешь страх, но сейчас они медленные, несмотря на весь ужас ситуации. Но именно на это нужно тело — чтобы реагировать. И чтобы становиться животным, когда не можешь вынести этого. </p><p>Нет слов для этого сердца, что сгорает от всех желаний и стремлений. Боль в груди Чарльза сильнее, чем в позвоночнике, когда он поднимает взгляд и видит Эрика в этом нелепом шлеме; его словно рвут на части. В голове Эрика  точка пустоты, его взгляд потух, как будто бы он уже мертв, и вернуть сердце на место нет никакой надежды. Ради своей цели он пожертвовал пониманием.</p><p>— Идем со мной, — повторяет Эрик. — Мы хотим одного и того же.</p><p>— Нет, друг мой, — отвечает Чарльз. — Боюсь, что нет.</p><p>Он бы оплакал потерянный рай, но лучше потратит силы, пытаясь забыть.</p><p>***</p><p>Никто из них не понимает, что они сделали друг с другом. Как проклятия и благословения на чужих языках — они звучат одинаково, если не знать смысла слов.</p><p>***</p><p>Он не понимает, пока не возвращается в особняк и не видит шахматную доску, напоминающую о далеком прошлом. Он не понимает, пока не находит вещи Эрика, все так же аккуратно сложенные в ящиках, все еще хранящих его запах.</p><p>***</p><p>Он не понимает, пока Мистик не смотрит на него предательски, изголодавшимся взглядом.</p><p>Он понимает, что будет жаждать до конца своей жизни.</p><p>***</p><p>Эрику больно говорить на английском, использовать слова, принадлежавшие Чарльзу, чтобы объясниться с людьми у его ног, но другого они не поймут. Он винит во всем Чарльза, но они оба знают, что в этом нет его вины, только обстоятельств. Сотрясая землю, терзая души; мысль отражается от металлического шлема.  </p><p>***</p><p>Чарльзу больно слышать все европейские языки.  Вздрагивать или злиться на слова, что говорят мутанты на родном языке — бессмысленно, так что он опускает это.  ("Estou bem, Mama.". "Me está enseñando mucho." "Чудесно, пап, не беспокойся".)</p><p>Годами позже, когда он встречает Курта Вагнера, тот говорит:</p><p>— <i>Diese Familie ist heilig</i>.</p><p>Эта семья священна.</p><p>— La Sagrada Familia, — соглашается Чарльз. Он не кричит, в его мысли не впиваются осколки разбитого стекла. — Собор, который строился тысячу лет и который начал разрушаться, стоило его закончить.</p><p>***</p><p>Люди продолжают делать брелки и футболки для туристов, даже когда мутанты идут против друг друга, против людей, снова против друг друга. Любовники все еще покупают свежие "I love you" в аэропортах. Ya lyublyu tebya. Wǒ ài nǐ. Ich liebe dich.  На всех языках мира, пока планета содрогается от напряжения, когда Эрик и Чарльз пытаются удержаться вдалеке друг от друга. Магнито носит шлем. Профессор Икс учит мутантов; несмотря ни на что, учит, что Магнито — враг.</p><p>Но Эрик хранит пулю, и Чарльз не хочет чинить сломанную спутниковую тарелку.</p><p>Единственный язык, которым можно выразить это чувство — тот, которого никто из них не понимает.</p><p>Его недостаточно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? — (фр.) Не хочешь ли лечь со мной сегодня вечером?</p><p>[2] O que você acha que eu quero? &lt;...&gt; Quando você chega perto de mim…fica proximo a mim… Eu nem consigo pensar, meu amor.<br/>&lt;...&gt;Imagine se todo mundo ficou aqui, olhando, e voce perdeu todo controle.<br/>— (порт.) Чего, ты думаешь, я хочу? &lt;...&gt; Когда ты оказываешься рядом со мной... оказываешься близко... Я не могу даже думать, любовь моя.<br/>&lt;...&gt; Представь, если все будут здесь и увидят, как ты потеряешь контроль.</p><p>[3] Wenn ich dich die Kinder lehren sehe, denke ich wir würden eine gute Familie abgeben.<br/>— (нем.) Когда я смотрю, как ты учишь детей, я думаю, что мы бы стали хорошей семьей.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>